


Жажда

by ktj, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [8]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, слухи о том, что у них бывает течка, не врали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808783) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



Сэм почувствовал на спине тяжесть чужой ладони, едва лишь войдя в бар. В ответ на пристальный взгляд на него просяще уставились потемневшие от похоти зеленые глаза и непривычно гладкие, без мозолей, пальцы скользнули под рубашку, касаясь спины.

Oн слышал о нем раньше от других охотников — о парне с лицом Дина. Слышал дважды и теперь ясно понимал, что слухи ничуть не преувеличены. Вот только, столкнувшись с ним нос к носу, Сэм испытал не одни лишь удивление и любопытство.

— Пошли отсюда? — предложил парень.

— Сэм. — Только имя, ни да, ни нет. Но ответ и не требовался.

— Алек, — бросил тот, уводя Сэма через улицу. Квартира находилась недалеко от бара «Крэш» и, как отметил Сэм, не в лучшем районе (впрочем, после Импульса подобное понятие исчезло как таковое), но ее хозяин и не выглядел слишком разборчивым.

Едва за ними захлопнулась входная дверь, Алек прижал к ней Сэма с такой скоростью, что глаза не успели уловить движение. Впечатляло — учитывая, с какими существами Сэму приходилось ежедневно иметь дело.

— Эй, притормози. Некуда спешить, — Сэм коснулся его лица.

Алек зажмурился под прикосновением, а его руки уже расстегивали пуговицы Сэма.

— Хочу тебя, — заявил он и приник к губам, целуя с теми же жаждой и страстью, что читались раньше в его глазах.

Сэм застонал в поцелуй, и дело пошло быстрей. Алек рывком стащил с Сэма рубашку прямо у двери — и через доли секунды уже толкнул голым на кровать. Сам же он, напротив, раздевался не спеша, дразня контрастом с прежней молниеносностью. Сэм потянулся к нему, пытаясь вновь прижать к себе, но Алек не остановился, пока Сэм не начал умолять.

И лишь затем, наконец, забрался в постель. Первый же толчок заставил Сэма застонать снова. Алек дрожал всем телом, входя до основания. И, конечно, этот секс был не лучшим в жизни Сэма, но тоже чертовски неплохим, наполненным страстью и похотью, желанием и отчаянием.

Всего пара рывков рукой по члену — и Сэм кончил, утягивая за собой и Алека. Тот рухнул сверху и так и остался лежать, устроив голову на груди Сэма и слушая его наконец начавшее замедляться дыхание. Сэм хотел сказать ему, что позаботится о нем, защитит и никогда не позволит «Мантикоре» снова до него добраться. Рассказать, что собирается найти всех клонов Дина и защитить их тоже, но момент для этого казался неподходящим. Они до сих пор не разобрались, что же все-таки «Мантикора» сделала с клонами, которых Дин, сам того не зная, помог создать. Приходилось соблюдать осторожность, чтобы не потерять шанс помочь.

Дверь открылась, и оба — Сэм и Алек — удивленно уставились на вошедшего в комнату Дина. Сэму захотелось проклясть брата, заявившегося так некстати.

Алек и Дин смотрели друг на друга с одинаковыми ухмылками и любопытством в глазах. Первым нарушил молчание Дин:

— Похоже, слухи о том, что у них бывает течка, не врали, — хохотнул он.

Сэм покраснел и покосился на Алека, все еще сканировавшего Дина взглядом.

Дин рассмеялся и, повернувшись к двери, добавил:

— Пожалуй, вернусь в мотель, Сэмми. Почему бы тебе не привести своего друга, когда вы закончите?

— Придурок.

Сэм изумленно обернулся к Алеку, но Дин среагировал быстрее — уже выходя за дверь, бросил в ответ лишь одно слово:

— Сучка!

* * *


End file.
